Seria PLW: odcinek 17
PART 1 W Vestroi królowa Natasza przyszła do pokoju swojego barata- króla Toshi'ego. Naj jej szyi pojawił się naszyjnik z uwiązanym na końcu Kryształem. Widać było po jej minie że nie jest zadowolona. -Bracie, czy jesteś pewien że dobrze robimy?- zapytała królowa - Bakugany to żywe istoty i...- ale nie dokończyła bo Toshi jednym susem był tuż za nią. -Co się dzieje siostrzyczko? Dopiero teraz zauważyłaś że te przeklęte potwory żyją? - zapytał chłodno król. -N-Nie! Tylko teraz zaczęłam się nad tym zastanawiać i... - Toshi położył jej rękę na ramieniu. -Chyba już rozmawialiśmy na ten temat? Bakugany mogą zagrozić naszej planecie... A z resztą im to pewnie obojętnie. - westchnął -Jak możesz tak mówić! Ja nie...! - zaczęła Natasza ale jak zwykle - Toshi jej przerwał -Co nie? Już zapomniałaś? Rodzice przekazali władze mi. Może jesteś moją siostrą ale tak naprawdę to jesteś zwykłą obywatelką Metii i moją podwładną. -Gdyby nie choroba Hoishiego to on by... -To co? - zapytał już bardziej zezłoszczony król -Dasz mi wreszcie skończyć? -Wiesz że to że jesteś jedną z trzech młodych królów zawdzięczasz mi? Rodzice nie byliby zadowolemo gdyby wiedzieli że się kłócimy. - stwierdził Toshi nie więdząc nawet jak bardzo zraniło to jego siostrę. -Toshi!- krzyknęła dziewczyna i wybiegła z płaczem z pokoju. Tymczasem w Saitamie wszyscy wojownicy siedzieli przy stole. Przygotowywali się na wyprawę na planetę Deardia. -Jesteście pewni? - pytał ciągle Len. Jednak nikt nie zamierzał zrezygnować. Zaszli przecierz tak daleko! -Wydaje mi się że powinniśmy to jakoś uczćić!- stwierdziła Yumi. Jednak nikt nie odpowiedział. Każdy patrzałazamyślony w inną strone. Tylko Yumi nie była tym tak przejęta. -Coś mało dziś się odzywasz. - powiedziała brunetka do Deisy. Jednak ona też nie odpowiedziała. Patrzała tylko w swoje ręce złożone na kolanach. Yumi westchnęła. -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - krzyknęła i wreszcie wszyscy odwrócili się w jej stronę. -Wreszcie - szepnęła Yumi - Słyszeliście co wogóle do was mówiłam? - zapytała wszystkich. Nikt nie odpowidział. Nie słyszeli. -Wybacz Yumi. - przeprosiła Deisy. -No więc mówiłam że powinniśmy to jakoś uczćić! Może damy naszej drużynie jakąś nazwę? -Hm? Jaką? - zainteresowała się Runo -Może "Super Wojownicy Superowej Gry W Bakugan W Której Gra Się Superowymi Bakuganami" ? - zaproponowała Deisy -Cooo? Niee... To musi być coś unikalnego. Mam! Starzy Wojownicy Bakugan! - wymyśliła Yumi -Bez urazy ale te dwie nazwy to totalna porażka. - podsumował Len -Może " Strażnicy Kryształu Lodu (Kōri no kurisutarugādian) "? -Nieźle. Ale musi być zrozumiałe może Guardians of the Ice Crystal? Po angielsku. Będzie zrozumiałe dla wszystkich! - powiedziała Runo -Mi pasuje. - krzknął Len a potem wszyscy inni. -A więc ustalone! Lars powinna niedługo wytworzyć portal. Gotowi?- spytała Runo -Gotowi! - odpowiedzieli wszyscy PART 2 Wspólny okrzyk przerwało nagłe pojawienie się portalu. -Już czas. - oznajmiła Runo -Czego możemy spodziewać się na Deardii? - spytała Tigrerra -Wszystkiego. - odpowiedział Len i wskoczył do portalu -No to do bojuuu! - krzyknęła Julie i poszła w ślady Lena. -Chodźmy bo zostaniemy w tyle! - wymamrotał Cody i razem z resztą skoczyli zaraz po Julie Tymczasem w Vestroi Natasza cała zapłakana klękała przed umaierającym bratem. -Hoishi! Dlaczego... Dlaczego ty? Proszę nie umieraj! Ocknij się! Braciszku! Błagam...! Otwórz oczy! Nie umieraj... - łkała -Czego się tak przejmujesz, siostrzyczko? Ten debil tylko truł Ci życie. - powiedział bezinteresownie Toshi -Jak możesz tak mówić? On... On... To jest twój brat! -No i co z tego? -Zginęli nam rodzice a teraz jeszcze Hoishi... Jak ty możesz tak mówić? -Powtarzasz się, siostrzyczko. Natasza zaczęła płakać jeszcze głośniej. Łkając, wstała i zaczęła wychodzić z pokoju. Zatrzymała się przy drzwiach i powiedziała: -Hoishi nie żyje. Na Deardii -Trochę tu strasznie. - stwierdziła Yumi -I brzydko. - dodała Deisy Młodzi Wojownicy znajdowali się w mieście zwanym Phue, rodzinnym mieście Lena. Nikt nie spodziewał się że Deardia jest tak zniszczona. Nagle przed wojownikami stanął pewien wojownik. Miał blond włosy i szczerze mówiąc... Wyglądał trochę na kujona. -Nieproszeni goście? Nieproszonych gości trzeba zniszczyć! - oznajmił -Daruj! - krzyknęła Deisy i stanęła na przeciwko przeciwnika. Oboje stanęli na przeciwko siebie. Wyciągneli guntledy i oboje krzyknęli: -Guntled, wystrzał mocy! Narracja: Len Laure Dla nas było to ledwo jedno mrugnięcie, dla nich - nie wiadomo ile minut. Jednak z tego co zobaczyliśmy wyszło na to że Deisy zwyciężyła. Zrobiła pierwszy krok do zwycięstwa! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Powrót Legendarnych Wojowników Kategoria:Meika-Chan